Who?
by WookieCookie
Summary: Zero will never know who is Kaname's most important person, and Kaname will do anything to make Zero understand he is the one he wants. AU Innocent!Zero Unbetaed
1. Chapter I

**~Who?~**

"Kaname, who is it for? The cake I mean..." Zero pouted and dug his face deeper in his black jacket with brown fur around it, walking next to Kaname as their gloved hands brushed against each other. The winter breeze was too cold, much to his annoyance. Not to mention the jealousy he felt when Kaname told him he actually baked a cake, cheesecake - _Zero's favorite cake_ - and was planning to give it to his special someone. Someone that really and very special to Kaname.

"Ah Zero, I can't tell you that! It'll ruin the surprise right?" Kaname winked at the shorter boy, earning a shy blush from Zero that made Kaname grinned smugly. The white small box decorated with silver and gray ribbons on it still being held tightly in Kaname's hands, he was not about to accidentally drop his surprise gift.

"I won't tell her!" Zero insisted and gritted his teeth, pulling the sleeve of Kaname's thick dark jacket.

"Nope." Kaname shook his head playfully. "Damn..." Zero muttered under his breath and crossed his arms. He was about to plead again using his adorable charm when his stomach growled loudly, making the smaller boy's face turned to layers of pink color.

"..." Kaname's eyes went wide before he started laughing and patted Zero's shoulder affectionately. "If you're hungry, you just have to say so." Kaname opened the lid of the white box and handed it to Zero, "You can have it." He smiled warmly, watching Zero's silver orbs glimmering in bliss and excitement, just like an innocent child. "S-sure!" Zero removed his glove and used his fingers to take a taste of the cake, humming delightedly when the sweet and moist cream melted in his mouth.

"Kaname! I didn't know you can bake, I thought it'd taste terrible!" Zero chirped in a high-pitched voice. He saw Kaname smirk at him. But...Zero stopped for a while and looked at the condition of the half-eaten cake. "Kaname...like this, what are you going to give to your special one then?" He felt guilty.

"It's okay, I just take _him_ to ride that with me." Kaname pointed at the colorful Ferris Wheel that was built next to the beach. He ignored the weird noise those passing people made; it was not like they mattered anyway.

"Him?" Zero tilted his head. "Okay..." and the fiery feeling of jealousy was back. After he finished eating the cake, Zero licked his lips but didn't notice a white spot of cream at the corner of his upper lip. Kaname bent down, wiping the cream as his finger slight touched Zero's mouth. "There you go." Kaname brought his finger to his mouth and licked it, satisfied with the taste of...Zero. _Heh._

"Let's go Zero, I can't wait to ride that huge wheel of doom." Kaname joked and pulled Zero with him.

"Eh? Then how about your special someone? Won't he be looking for you?" Despite his protest, Zero followed along. "Nah...he's going to ride it with me now." Zero turned around, watching his surrounding and looking for Kaname's precious person. He was nowhere to be spotted. "Kaname, he's not here."

"He's here." Was Kaname's only answer. Zero narrowed his eyes quizzically. When he and Kaname entered the Ferris Wheel, hanging high above in the sky of twilight, all Zero kept thinking about was Kaname's weird loving and gentle stare at him and...the whereabouts of Kaname's special boy.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	2. Chapter II

**X~X**

Zero was frustrated, really frustrated at the thought of Kaname's secret special boy. He wasn't jealous. No, he wasn't feeling anything near that. He just felt...annoyed thinking there was someone else in his friend's heart. Someone that wasn't him. He crossed his arms, rolling his eyes languidly.

It sounded like he was in love with Kaname. He was, at first, but after learning Kaname harbored his heart toward another person, Zero realized maybe he wouldn't have his chance anymore. So for now, he needed to learn to stop loving the brunette. This would be a hard work considering he had been in love with him for years.

He accepted the fact last night when he was on his bed, watching the ceiling in his room as if the answer would fall right from it. He may look like this, but the truth was, he actually knew nothing about falling in love. It dawned to him maybe it wasn't love what he felt toward Kaname, maybe he just fond of his friend. Yet maybe...it could be love too. Zero shrugged, he really didn't know anymore.

Hmm...

"Kaname, what is condom?" Zero blurted out. It made the older boy chocked on his pineapple juice. Luckily, he didn't spit it out. They were in a café where Kaname and Zero work as a part-time waiter. And tonight, Kaname had Zero as his partner to help him during the night shift.

"W-where - Forget that. How did you know about this?" Kaname's face was of scared, worried and a little bit a hint of anger. The auburn-haired man was scared because Zero had learned to say 'condom' - worried because he never wanted anyone to taint his Zero's mind - angry because he knew the one who taught Zero that.

I'm going to have a talk with Yuki. Kaname knew his sister figured out his feeling toward Zero. Thus, she had decided to help him by giving hints to Zero. Though Kaname never wanted that, his sister just wouldn't stop. Yet deep down, he hoped Zero would understand what he was trying to tell him with the way he touched him, talked to him and looked at him.

"Yuki told me about it." Zero answered while blinking his eyes at his friend. With his pouty rosy lips adorned with his high cheekbones and his innocent-looking eyes, Kaname couldn't help but to think of how that cute expression would be when he had Zero beneath him.

He smacked his forehead. No dirty thoughts.

"Kaname?" Oh...the low and curious voice of Zero. He wondered how it would sound once he had Zero moan and gasp his name-...

"Yes Zero?" His lips trembled. He should stop thinking of Zero that way inside his head.

"You haven't answered me yet. Who's your special person?"

Oh. Kaname smiled gently. His gaze softened as he ruffled his gem's hair. Eh, Zero was more precious and beautiful than any gems and diamonds in the world.

"Well..." He observed Zero's small frame devotedly. It was just a thought. However to Kaname, he wanted nothing else than to always watch and protect his Zero. It sounded tacky just like Yuki said. Still, nothing else mattered in this world but Zero and would forever be Zero.

"The one I love," he smirked at Zero. The boy was as always with his adorable and confused expression. "He has silver hair, violet eyes, shorter than me, he likes reading horror novels, afraid of thunderstorm, his favorite flower is forget-me-not and-"

"Are you talking about Ichiru?" Zero interrupted.

"What? No! No no no!" Kaname's eyes widened, horrified by Zero's question. He forgot that Zero had a twin brother, until he reminded it to him just now.

"But you said silver hair and violet eyes..." _it was as if you were describing me, but that was impossible... _Zero put a finger on his chin. "You can tell me tomorrow then. We have guests." He smiled at the girls entered the café, oblivious to Kaname's narrowed eyes.

From his view, he was a bit jealous when Zero flashed his smile to those girls. I don't like sharing, he sighed bitterly. He'd try his luck later.

-o-

"What's wrong with you?" Zero slurped his favorite tea, sitting next to Kaname as he watched the older boy put his head down on the round table. His face blank from any expression and from Zero's point of view, Kaname looked like a lifeless human being.

When he received no answer from his friend, Zero poked Kaname in the forehead repeatedly. Still, there was no response from the taller boy. It was as if Kaname just passed out. Well, he couldn't be exhausted from all the works he had been doing since the evening, because Zero practically the one who did most of the job as a responsible waiter of the café.

"If you want to pass out, go to the bathroom." Zero rolled his eyes and crossed his long legs elegantly. Fixing the black bow including the disheveled black vest of his, Kaname lifted his head, looking at Zero tiredly. "I don't feel so good." The auburn-haired man once again dropped his head down to the table. He groaned at the sudden pain bubbling inside his stomach.

"You ate too much chocolate cake."

"I drank too much bubble tea." Kaname retorted, sighing in annoyance at the pain. "I think I'm going to die for drinking too much bubble tea."

"You're being dramatic."

Kaname groaned again. Zero was being a bit mean to him tonight. Thank god the café was closed. Unending guests would have entered and made themselves like home, meaning it'd be more work from he and Zero. The only thing they needed to do now was cleaning the floor, wash the dishes, wipe the windows clean and... well, he hated his job.

"I think I'm going to confess to my special one tonight." Kaname rose from his seat, stood up and walked toward the cushion sofa at the corner of the café. Zero slowly followed Kaname and lounged himself on the empty seat next to Kaname on the black divan.

"Then do it. Do it." Whether it was Kaname or he heard an indication of anger in Zero's voice. "In fact, you should call him right now and tell him how you truly feel." Zero inserted his hand inside Kaname's pants' pocket and pulled out the latter's phone, handing it into his face.

"Hurry up! I want to hear you tell him!" Zero, surprisingly, sounded excited - no trace of anger in his tone anymore.

Kaname smirked.

"I can't tell him how I feel if you're, Zero."

"Oh...oh." Zero smacked his forehead. He should have known Kaname required space without anyone bothering him when he wanted to say something important to the love of his life. "I'll go to the..." Zero surveyed his surroundings, smiling as he spotted the dim lights from the kitchen, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Zero hastily skipped toward the kitchen.

He stood exactly next to the kitchen door when his phone vibrated. Wha-? He took out his cell phone from the pocket of his black apron. His eyes scrunched together at the name shown on his phone's screen. He accepted the call, quickly putting the phone to his ear.

"Kaname, what the heck are you doin-"

"I love you."

"...what?"

He could tell Kaname was chuckling at the other side of the line. "I love you."

"..." Shaking his head, Zero trudged back toward his friend, who was sitting on the same couch. Zero rested his hands on his hips, giving Kaname a skeptical look.

"Zero I..." from the way the younger waiter looked right now with his contented lilac eyes and a wide smile spread on his face; it was okay from Kaname to be hopeful. Maybe.

"Kaname."

"Yes?"

"You've dialed the wrong number. My number." Zero patted Kaname's shoulder gently. He did miss the way Kaname shot a disbelief stare at him.

"Zero."

"Yes?"

He didn't know what to say anymore, Zero was just too...Zero. Kaname moved from the seat and kneeled on the floor, taking Zero's right hands in his and not waiting for his consent, Kaname kissed the back of Zero's knuckle before he stood and lent down to peck Zero's forehead amorously.

"You're an idiot."

_"Hey!"_

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	3. Chapter III

_**A few years ago.**_

-o-

**Seven-year old**

"Mommy!" Young Zero cried, running towards his mother who was preparing dinner in the kitchen. Zero leapt himself to his mother's legs whilst wiping his teary face in his mother's pink apron. The boy hiccupped as he felt a familiar and warm hand on his head.

He looked up only to meet Mrs. Kiryu's gentle face. "Zero, what's wrong dear?" She took a hold of her son's figure in her arms.

"It's Kaname! He-" another hiccup, "He's being a meanie again!"

Zero tilted his head cutely at his mother's sudden laughter. "Let mommy tell you a secret. Do you want to hear it?" He bowed his head excitedly even though Zero was still sobbing, his fists tucked under his chin.

"Kaname's being a meanie because he likes you." She patted her son's small head.

"B-but!" Mrs. Kiryu put a finger on Zero's trembling lips, shushing him gently before she continued.

"Because if you like someone, you will always want their attention on you. Even if it means you have to tease them. Just a tiny bit attention will definitely make you happy."

Zero looked like he was deep in his thought for a while, "Does that mean Kaito like me too?"

His mother just chuckled.

The next day after that, Zero forgot everything his mother told him.

**Twelve-year old**

The white-haired youth stared strangely at his friend. Kaname was busy doing something to the new camera his father bought for him. It wasn't fair, why did Kaname have a new camera while he didn't? He wanted one too! Zero pouted and crossed his arms childishly.

Flash

Zero blinked. It took him seconds to realize Kaname had taken a picture of him without his consent. Not that he cared or anything, but Kaname should have told him so he could at least strike a pose.

"You look weird." Cute. The auburn-haired observed the photo he just taken on the screen of the camera. He wouldn't say it aloud, but Zero looked adorable with a pout on his lips. Especially when the pout reached his eyes and his cheeks tinted with a light pink. It happened whenever Zero was depressed like a kid.

"I do not look weird," Zero retaliated. "Why did you take it anyway?"

Kaname didn't answer, he just smiled as he continued to fumble with the newfound object. Zero moaned and left the room. He didn't hear the soft mumble from his friend.

"I want the first picture to be of you."

**Sixteen-year old**

"Quote card?"

"Yeah." Zero bobbed his head. "Let's exchange a quote card! You write something on it then you give it to me. I'll do the same thing for you." He handed Kaname a new card he bought from the souvenir shop. "I'll go to your house tomorrow, kay?" Kaname opened his mouth but didn't get a chance to say anything. Zero already left after he gave him the piece of paper.

-o-

Tomorrow came and just like Zero said, he was at his house right on time. Well, Kaname thought Zero wanted to get there quickly so he could have a taste of Yuki's tuna sandwich. It was one of Zero's favorites.

"Here's yours." Kaname showed Zero the quote card. Surprisingly, the brunette did a little decoration around it. He drew a forget-me-not flower at the corner of the paper.

"Oh..." Zero read the card, _"To Zero... I wish there are 70 minutes in an hour, 25 hours in a day, 8 days in a week, 5 weeks in a month and 367 in a year whenever I am with you."_

He felt himself melted at the words. And he hoped Kaname meant everything he said in it because he'd definitely going to treasure this small quite card forever.

"Thanks Kaname..."

"So where's mine?"

"What?"

"My quote card? You said we'll exchange it."

"Err...I l-lost...it?" the shorter boy shuttered.

"..." Kaname twitched. "Lost it?"

Zero could sense the irritation in Kaname's voice. "Urm...a duck...ate it."

"...duck?"

"Ichiru ate it."

"...Ichiru is the duck?"

"Urgh...yeah. Ichiru is the duck." Zero knew if his brother were there, Ichiru would kill him for calling him like that.

"Fine then. Ichiru ate it because Ichiru is the duck who likes to eat paper." Kaname shook his head. Whether Zero was telling the truth, or he didn't want to give the quote card to him. Oh well, it didn't really matter. You couldn't choose who you fall in love with, even if they loved to make an illogical explanation like duck.

In Kiryu's residence, on the second floor in Zero's room, a small white card wedged between his books on the mahogany desk. A card Zero supposed to give it to Kaname but he didn't have the will to do so, afraid of being rejected by his friend.

On the quote card, written in a blue ink was,

_I love you, Kaname._

The only thing Zero would never give to Kaname. Ever. Besides, there was no way Kaname would feel the same way right?

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie.**

**Thanks for all the reviews~**


	4. Chapter IV

X_X

It was supposed to be their special day, hanging together every weekend - just the two of them, alone, to spend time and enjoy the moment without anyone disturbing it. Thus, it was normal for Zero to enter the Kuran's residence, greeted by Mrs. Kuran before he went to Kaname room to meet his friend. What he least expected was to see someone in the room other than Kaname when he opened the door without knocking it. And the awful part was, Kaname didn't even notice his presence.

A weak smile tugged on Zero lips, watching the sight of Kaname talking so friendly, carefully and softly to Sara, the beautiful and elegant blonde-haired girl.

Though the hurt was there, thumping in his small heart, Zero ignored as he made a move toward Kaname and the girl. His brows narrowed a little bit when Sara purposely glided her slender along Kaname's arm. Yet he couldn't hate Sara. There was nothing about her that he could hate. She showed nothing but kindness to everyone around her including Zero.

"Ah Zero," he noticed Kaname anxious face. The taller boy turned his gaze to a smiling Sara and then back to Zero, his anxiety became more evident in his eyes as Zero got closer to them. He stopped on his track, a frown on his once calm face. Maybe Kaname didn't want him to be here since he seemed to be having a good time with Sara.

"Zero, I-"

"I'll err...I'll see you later then," Zero faced the quiet girl and spared an honest smile at her, "See you around, Kaname." Zero waved at his friend, didn't bother to answer Kaname's call. He left the room without words, repeating the same words in his mind repeatedly.

I'm not jealous!

-o-

For the past few days, after the awkward 'accident' - as Zero preferred to call it - in Kaname's room, he couldn't look at Kaname in the eyes, he didn't know why but whenever Kaname started to talk to him or touch him, Zero flinched away. It just happened. He'd asked Yuki about it, Kaname's precious sister. However, the girl assumed Zero was only in denial. Denial about what? He didn't understand about it too.

His eye twitched.

"Kaito..." Glowering, Zero slapped Kaito's hand that was on his hair - not too hard, but not too gentle. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop playing with my hair?"

"Just once?" He could sense the other boy grinned at him. Kaito was also someone who Zero considered as friend, a close friend. He might act like a freak, or so Kaname had said, but Kaito was a very loyal, loud, annoying and a very good friend. Very dependable too. Though Zero liked Kaname better.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Zero ignored the question as he continued to draw and put the view of kids playing happily, couples walking together, mothers talking to each other and normal people passing by in his sketchbook. Yeah, he loved to draw. Mostly it was about nature, still, he liked drawing humans better. So many expressions to be illustrated.

"This place is getting crowded!" Kaito whined from behind him.

_Of course it's getting crowded. It's public recreational area..._

Zero giggled and it made Kaito glanced at him with an amused look. "What's wrong with you these days?"

"What?" Zero faked an innocent stare.

"You're always with your boyfriend, but he's not here right now when he's always with you. Like a bee attracted to a flower." Kaito made a weird gesture in the air with his hands.

Zero muffled his laughter, "He's not a boyfriend." Despite Zero being their friend, Kaname and Kaito never got along very well. There was this...some kind of weird feeling in the air whenever those two were near. Zero could almost suffocate by the intense atmosphere sometimes.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, Kai." Zero missed the smirk on Kaito's face. "That's weird. I know he's all over you."

"What?"

"Let's go on a date."

"What?"

Zero yelped when Kaito pulled his wrist lightly, "A date, Zero. It'll be fun rather than to draw those old people making out...eww..." Kaito shuddered, picking Zero's utensils and his sketchbook before he pushed Zero towards the ice cream stall.

Kaito knew Kuran could be very possessive and protective when it concerning Zero. It was hard for him to have some quality with Zero since Kuran would glare or threaten him. He wasn't going to waste the moment he had with Zero right now.

Where the heck is Kuran anyway?

-o-

It was odd of how he was happy being with Kaito for the rest of the day. Anywhere they'd gone to, Zero couldn't help but to smile at Kaito's bubbly behavior, his charming attitude and his childishness. So -

The silverette almost shirked. _Almost_, as soon as he felt strong and familiar arms encircled his waist and warm breathed ghosted over his shuddering neck. The placid butterfly kisses bestowed along the skin under his chin down to his collarbone definitely didn't help him to breathe normally.

"I missed you."

"K-Kaname!" Zero gasped, "What are you doing?" Zero elbowed Kaname's chest.

He arched a brow, "What I always do, tasting and marking you. Duh." Ignoring Zero, the taller boy craned his neck to throw a glare at Kaito, who seemed to realize his presence. Kaito had the nerve to sneer at him. That bastard.

He'd been following Zero for the rest of the day, hiding in bushes, behind walls, behind stranger's back and behind everything as long as Zero couldn't see him. It was safe to say Kaname was hurt. The way Zero smiled, hugged and ruffled Kaito's hair, all of those were meant for him, not for Takamiya.

His silver gem acted weird around him lately after Zero saw Sara in his room. He forgot to mention Zero that Sara was there because she wanted to know what kind of gift Yuki would love for her upcoming birthday. He was worried Zero would take it the wrong way, and Zero did. He began to distant himself away from Kaname after that day.

Kaito appeared from behind one of the shelves in the bookstore. He sauntered toward Zero and kissed his cheek. "I'll be going now, Zero. Ta ta!" with that, he trudged out of the shop in jubilation, hands in pockets.

_...Kaname felt like he wanted to kill someone..._

Zero's pink blush replaced by a frown after he heard the brunette growled behind him and tightened his grip around his thin waist.

"Zero..."

"Yeah?"

"You're mine. You know that right?"

Zero huffed in surprise, "Kaname! I'm not a girl!"

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	5. Chapter V

Kaname silently watched as Zero walked happily in front of him. He was talking about all the plans that he had for their sleepover, but Kaname wasn't really paying attention. Kaname was just thinking about how he'd survive the next four days with Zero in the same house. He hoped that he would be able to hold back on his...urges.

Just the other day he and Zero were bathing together in a public bath -seeing Zero naked nearly gave him a bloody nose. Thank goodness, he learned self-control. If he didn't, Zero probably wouldn't be a virgin today -and everyone in the public bath would have had a live gay porn show.

The brunette inwardly sighed, only to bump into Zero, causing the poor lilac eyed male to fall over. Kaname chuckled at the cute pout and glare that Zero sent him, "Sorry Zero. I was thinking about something else."

Zero shook his head, "No it's alright!" He tilted his head thinking, "Were you thinking about that person you like?" Kaname nodded and held his hand out to Zero, helping him stand, "Something like that."

"Well you better not think about the person all the time!" Zero said, accepting the hand that Kaname held out. "You're spending four days with me. I'd like to have Kaname's mind here please."

"Yes, of course Zero. Sorry." Kaname smiled apologetically.

Zero eyed him suspiciously, opening the gate to his house, "Did you hear anything I said about what we're doing while you're sleeping over?" The shorter male sighed when Kaname shot him a blank look. "I knew it."

"That's alright Zero," Kaname stated optimistically, "Now everything we do will be a surprise to me."

"I guess..."

Zero led his friend into the living room and traced his fingers over the board games that sat on a shelf, "What do you want to play?"

_'I want to play naughty bed games...' _Kaname thought to himself.

"Kaname?"

"Oh um..." The brunette's wine eyes scanned over the games. "How about..."

"Zero?" The silverette's mother entered the room.

Kaname bowed slightly and greeted Mrs. Kiryu before Zero could ask her what she needed.

"Don't tell me you forgot." She sighed when her son only blinked, "You offered to clean the house while your father and I went out today."

Zero's face paled, "Um...of course...I remembered..."

Zero's mother raised an eyebrow not believing a word he was saying. "You don't have to do it you know..."

"No, no! I promised I'd do it today so I will." Zero sighed, wishing that he remembered that he had to clean the house.

Zero's face paled, "Um...of course...I remembered..."

Zero's mother raised an eyebrow not believing a word he was saying. "You don't have to do it you know..."

"No, no! I promised I'd do it today so I will." Zero sighed, wishing that he remembered that he had to clean the house. "Alright. You know where the cleaning supplies are."

"Yeah."

The two boys watched that as Zero's parents walked out of the door, arms linked together. Kaname idly wondered if he'd be like that with the silverette.

"Do you need help with cleaning?" Kaname asked.

Zero shook his head so violently that Kaname wondered if it would break, "No! I can't make you do that!"

"No, you're not making me do that. I'm offering." Kaname corrected,

"Anyways, it'll get done faster if I help. You have activities planned right?" The shorter male nodded reluctantly and leaded Kaname over to the closet that held the cleaning supplies. He handed Kaname a rag and got himself a broom. He figured that since the attractive brunette was tall, he'd be able to use the rag more efficiently.

They got to work, cleaning for almost four hours straight -but by the time they finished, it was already time for dinner. Zero insisted on cooking dinner himself -he didn't want to make Kaname do anymore work. Then after they ate and put the leftovers into the refrigerator, it was already time to get ready to sleep.

Zero's head slammed onto the kitchen table, "I can't believe that cleaning took the whole day away from us..."

"It's alright. We have three days left." Kaname stared calmly.

"That's true...but I really wanted to have fun with you for all four days." Zero pouted, "We haven't had fun at all!"

Kaname smiled reassuringly, "Then we should go to sleep so we can start early tomorrow."

"Good idea!" And before Kaname could bat an eye, Zero was pulling him up the stairs to his bedroom. Zero motioned vaguely on where Kaname should put his bags and quickly rummaged through his drawers, looking for his pajamas. When he turned around, Kaname was already taking his shirt off,

"Give me a warning before you do that!" Zero shouted; his face was as red as a cherry.

Kaname smirked, "Aren't we both guys?"

"Y-yes but..."

"Ah so innocent." Kaname teased.

Zero glared and marched over to the bathroom, "Shut up."

"You're not going to show me your body too?"

All he got as a reply was a slam.

"I wonder how Zero will react if I tell him I don't sleep with underwear or a shirt on..." Kaname mumbled to himself before looking through Zero's books to pass the time.

He smiled when he found a photo album of them in elementary school -nearly laughing when he came across the picture with Zero covered in glue and glitter. He skimmed through several other albums, workbooks, and light novels. Zero had nice taste in literature -he mused, beginning to be sucked into one of the novels.

"Ah, whoops." Kaname bit his lips slightly when a paper fell out from the pages and assumed that it was a bookmark. He hoped that the male knew where he left off.

He dropped the light novel when he noticed that there were words on the small index card.

It was then that Zero came out of the bathroom, "Sorry for taking so long, you can use it...now..."

Zero's eyes widened when he saw what Kaname had in his hand.

_"I love you Kaname..."_ The brunette read out loud and couldn't help thinking how cute Zero looked when his face turned into a bright red color.

The lilac-eyed male was inwardly panicking. He didn't mean to have Kaname discover that card! It was the card that he was supposed to give Kaname -and for obvious reasons he didn't. _'Oh he probably thinks I'm disgusting now...'_

"Zero?" Kaname's voice interrupted his thoughts and without thinking, the Kiryu ran out of his bedroom door. Kaname quickly pocketed the card and quickly ran after Zero. He chased after him around the house, garden, down the street, and they even climbed a tree at one point.

_'When did Zero get so much stamina?'_ Kaname wondered, panting heavily for air. During their chase, he had bumped into Zero's parents who looked very confused at what they were doing. He quickly told them that they were playing 'tag' before running after Zero once more.

His fingers quickly pressed a few numbers on his cell phone, his mouth quirked into a smile when he heard Zero's ringtone coming from the bedroom, "Why didn't I think to search there?"

"Zero?" Kaname rushed over to Zero when he saw the silverette trying to jump out of the window. He wrapped his arm around Zero's slim waist and pulled him onto the bed. "Stop running please."

Zero gulped, "Uh...I can't exactly run with you on top of me..."

Kaname fished through his pockets and put the index card in front of Zero's face, "When were you planning to give me this?"

"Does it matter? You already have someone you like."

"Yes I do." Kaname said seriously, making Zero's heart drop to his stomach. "Should I tell you who I love now?"

"I don't want to know anymore!" Zero shouted and started thrashing his legs. "Get off!"

Kaname recoiled back slowly, giving some space for the boy. He found himself in awe, watching the silver tears welled down beautiful, like an unending waterfall sparked by the sun's glittering glow.

"I don't want to know. I don't want to hear it." Zero turned his pathetic face away. "I give up. Don't tell me. It's better off not knowing."

_Do you know how painful it is, to know you won't return my feelings when all I ever love is you?_

Kaname raised a brow at that. Zero was the keen one who wanted to know who his special person was. Now he had become so reluctant. It was amusing but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Let's see..." the Kuran tapped his finger to his chin, eyeing Zero. "How about I show you who I love instead of telling you?"

Zero clenched his jaw, "I told you-"

"I..." Kaname lowered his head to Zero's forehead and pecked it, brushing the bangs with the back of his finger.

"Love..." he leaned deeper and kissed the soaked cheek, receiving a hiccup from Zero.

"You..." he grazed his lips to Zero's trembled ones, slow and shy, but it was filled with gentles and devotion. It was enough to make Zero looked at Kaname in the eyes, confused and shocked.

"I have two quote cards I wanted to give you at that time..." He made a frustrated look.

"R-Really?" Zero crouched away from Kaname, sighing when the latter didn't try to chase him.

"Ermm...here it...is..." he pulled the small peach color quote card from his wallet and handed it to Zero. At first, the silver-haired youth hesitated, but grudgingly took it.

'_Dear Zero...Rawr!'_

_..._

Zero stared at his friend, if he could still call him like that after the kiss they shared. "Rawr?"

"It means 'I love you' in dinosaur language."

Zero laughed, hard, returning Kaname's _rawr_ with a kiss to his cheek.

"I..." Zero blushed, yet again. "I-I love you too...Kaname."

"..." Kaname grinned, pulling Zero closer to him, "So that means I can call you _mine_ now."

_**Three weeks later**_

_Snap_

Both Zero and Kaname turned to the source of the flashlight, only to find Yori, with a camera in her hands. She had taken a picture of them kissing and hugging under the willow tree.

"What are you doing?" Kaname asked bluntly.

"Collection." Was the answer they received from her as she put her camera in her bag and began to stalk away. Yeah, she had _many_collections.

**xox**

**Written by WookieCookie**


End file.
